Patrick Seitz
|birthplace = Riverside, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Patrick Seitz }}Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer whose done work for Geneon Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, New Generation Pictures, FUNimation Entertainment, Studiopolis, and Viz Media. He's most known for his roles as Franky in One Piece, Germany in the Hetalia Series, Isshin Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach, Dio Brando in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail and Ragna the Bloodedge in BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Biography Seitz began acting in plays age the age of fourteen when he tried out for, and got into The King and I. He continued doing theater through high school, and took acting and singing lessons. Prior to his current level of involvement in the voice-over industry, he taught English studies at his high school alma mater and received a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing, Master of Fine Arts in Creative and the Performing Arts Writing (both from UC Riverside). Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Malachite, Pro (ep. 14), Bodyguard (ep. 22), Redman/Akan (ep. 32), Painter (ep. 33) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), Person in Line (ep. 50), Kunzite (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Franky, Kuroobi, Rivers, Roshio, Mounblutain, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Luke Valentine *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Raido Namiashi, Shisō *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Lee Linho *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps. 244-366), Sentaro Kotsubaki, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Boville (eps. 9-10) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Man (ep. 4), Sue's Uncle (ep. 14), Stone Age Man (ep. 22), Dice (ep. 42), Kaya's Dad (ep. 42) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Seijiro (ep. 19) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kokuryo (eps. 16-17) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Death Hunter (ep. 14) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Raul Creed, Guest 2 (ep. 19), Person (ep. 23) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Umehito Nekozawa *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Homeron the Second (ep. 17), Innkeeper (ep. 18), Informant (ep. 19) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Agni *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Laxus Dreyar, Edolas Citizen (ep. 93) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Sloth *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Agni *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep. 1), TV Vampire (ep. 1) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chloe's Grandfather, Beach Boy (ep. 22), Student (ep. 32) *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Franken Stein, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep. 3) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Ira Gamagoori *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kunzite, Kino's Crush (ep. 5), Teacher (ep. 5) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Chosokabe Motochika *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Tanktop Master, Additional Voices *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Doppo Kunikida, Reida *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Drakon *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Musashi Goda, Muto, Monster (ep. 1), Male Student H (ep. 2), Smile Leader No. 3 (ep. 3), Hitoshi (ep. 6), Security Guard D (ep. 10), Lackey (ep. 11) *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Yagyu, Yoga Instructor, Additional Voices *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Takuma Miura, Mystery Face C OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Syam Vist (eps 4-7), Operator (ep. 7) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Franky *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Franky Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Israel Hands *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Franky *''Redline'' (2009) - J.P. *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Kunihiko Jinnouchi *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Geronimo Jr. (Cyborg 005) *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - David Anderson, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Franky *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Shino's Father, Additional Voices *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Antonio Redgrave, Temperantia *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Takamine *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Franky Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Navyth Arlund, Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Olberic Voice Director *Aggretsuko Writer *Aggretsuko *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Hell Girl (eps. 4, 6-7, 10, 12, 15, 18, 21, 23, 26) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost *Princess Jellyfish *Summer Wars *Wolf Children External Links *Patrick Seitz at the Internet Movie Database *Patrick Seitz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post